Composting is an environmentally friendly way of disposing of waste organic material. Generally in order to provide good compost, it is desirable that the material aerobically decompose. By providing the right environment for aerobic decomposition, the material can quickly decompose and the quality of the compost is improved.
It is also desirable to collect leachate which drains from the composting material for separate use or to dispose of rather than to allow the leachate simply to drain to the ground.
Composting containers may be required in various different sizes to suit particular applications.